


Czarny Król

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chess Metaphors, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Nigdy nie umiał grać w szachy.Był cholernie dobry jako strateg, ale nigdy nie nauczył się grać w szachy.





	Czarny Król

**Author's Note:**

> Malutka uwaga: Trochę to dziwne i trochę bez sensu. Zdecydowanie ciężkie do czytania. 
> 
> Caine co noc gra w szach, a Drake go obserwuje. Czarno-biała armia na planszy jest mniejszą wersją tej spod Kopuły.
> 
> ___________  
Dla siostry.

Nigdy nie umiał grać w szachy.

Był cholernie dobry jako strateg, ale nigdy nie nauczył się grać w szachy.

Były dwa króle i dwie królowe. Czarni i biali. Następnie cztery gońce, szybkie, podstępne i zawsze przeoczone. Po gońcach była kolej na cztery konie - rzadko używane, zastawiane jako pułapki. Łatwo przeoczyć pola w kształcie litery L. Po koniach stały wieże, po dwie na każdy koniec królestwa; silne, nie do sforsowania i możliwe do oczywistego zbicia przez gońce. Wieże czasami broniły królów, zamieniając się z nim na miejsca. Były wierne i oddane.

Pierwszy rząd należał do pionków. Kochane, ślepe i ograniczone mięso armatnie.

Nigdy nie umiał grać w szachy, bo do tego potrzebne były dwie osoby. Był cholernie dobrym strategiem, bo na sześćdziesięciocztero częściowej planszy widział życie.

Królowie rzadko ruszali się z miejsca, a jeżeli już to robili, nie odchodzili daleko. Oni byli od wydawania rozkazów, nie od wojny. Korony błyszczały na ich czarno-białych głowach.

Królowe były przebiegłe i nieograniczone. Czarna miała oderwany jeden koralik w koronie. Spadł jej, gdy raz weszła na pole wroga, blisko króla i musiała uciekać przed jej białą bliźniaczką. Nic nie stało im na przeszkodzie i cała plansza była ich. Jedną przeszkodą były konie, które chodziły własnymi ścieżkami.

Gońce, po dwa dla każdego królestwa. Jeden kroczący białą ścieżką, jeden na czarnej lini. Chodzili zygzakiem, po cichu wdzierali się w szeregi wroga i siali spustoszenie. Łatwo było zgarnąć nieważne figury nie patrzące pod nogi, a w następnym ruchu już być na drugim krańcu planszy.

Konie jako jedyne były niezależne i mogły chodzić innymi ścieżkami niż wszyscy. Trudno je było dopaść, bo wystarczył jeden ruch, żeby znalazły się w innym rzędzie i kolumnie. Nawet królowa miała problem z dogonieniem szybkich koni.

Wieże - jedyne obrończynie królestwa. Ociężałe i zawsze idące prosto przed siebie. Były idealnymi żołnierzami - nie skakały po całej planszy, nie robiły skoków w bok i nie trzymały się jednego koloru. Broniły króla, nie raz narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy wszyscy odeszli, wieże miały prostą drogę ataku na jekiegokolwiek śmiałka, który odważył się podejść na ostatni, królewski rząd.

Pionki były małe, proste i nieistotne. Tylko raz w życiu mogły ruszyć się o dwa pola - zaraz na samym początku, gdy miały jeszcze iluzje własnej wolności. Każdy następny ruch pozwalał im przejść tylko o jedno pole do przodu, bez możliwości powrotu. Małe pionki miały służyć za żywy mur. Jako pojedyncze jednostki się nie liczyły, ważne były dopiero w grupie. Nikt nie płakał za pionkami.

Lubił stać nad planszą i obserwować nieruchome figury. Biały król, a u jego boku biała królowa. Czarny król z poszarpaną koroną, a u jego boku goniec na czarnym polu. Królowa była daleko, zajętą swoimi sprawami. Czarne wojsko było zmęczone.

Dwa białe gońce, jeden szybko przesuwający się po planszy, jeden zawsze podnoszony przez niego wysoko i stawiany w miejscu w którym miał się pojawić. Parę razy zgubił rachubę, który goniec na jakiej lini stał.

Czarny goniec na czarnym polu zbierał największy plon. Białe pionki uginały się pod nim jak słomki i spadały daleko poza planszę. Raz biała królowa też poczuła smak strachu przed czarnym gońcem, ale uciekła, nim on zdążył stanąć na jej polu. Goniec szedł nieostrożnie. Czarne pionki czasami upadały, gdy pędził zygzakiem po swoją nową ofiarę.

Czarny goniec na białym polu wydawał się niewidzialny. Białe pionki nie atakowały go, nawet jeżeli był w zasięgu strzału.

Białe konie trzymały się blisko króla. Skakały wokół niego i chroniły inne pionki. Tylko raz, na samym początku gry jeden z koni skoczył za blisko czarnego króla, ale udało mu się uciec zanim zmienił kolor.

Małe, nieistotne pionki stały grupami, ubezpieczając plecy przyjaciela i czekając na ruch. Czasami trafiał się jeden odważny i skakał sam. W sekundzie, gdy jego spód dotknął czarne pole, goniec z przeciwnej drużyny wyskakiwał przed szereg i mknął w jego kierunku. Wystarczyła chwila, żeby nieważny pionek spadł z planszy.

Był cholernie dobrym strategiem, bo nie bał się tracić żołnierzy i wiedział, jak przewidzieć ruchy przeciwnika. Znał każdy pionek i jego następne posunięcie. Nie musiał grać z kimś, skoro sam doskonale sobie radził.

Plansza, na której stały zastępy pionków, stała na małym stoliku. Nigdy nie usiadł, bo chciał mieć widok na wszystko i z paru perspektyw.

Biały goniec przemknął po planszy i prześliznął się obok czarnej wieży. Pokręcił się przez chwilę wśród czarnej piechoty, a później równie szybko wrócił do białego króla.

Uniósł czarnego gońca na czarnym tle, ale nie przesunął go nigdzie. Gdyby to zrobił, zostałby tylko z kilkoma pionkami i jednym koniem. Obrońca był mu bardzo potrzebny.

Czarny goniec skoczył na czarne miejsce po prawej stronie króla.

Uśmiechnął się, czując zimno martwego ciała za sobą. Wyprostował się powoli.

– Biała królowa na D6 – podpowiedział mu lodowaty głos, ostry jak strzał z bicza.

Wyciągnął rękę i poprawił położenie figury. Biały król został sam, niby tak blisko koni, ale o dwa pola za daleko. Nikt nie przyjdzie mu z pomocą podczas jednego ruchu.

– Przesuń go na czarne pole – syknął błagalnie Czarny goniec. Położył jedną rękę na jego ramieniu, a jego lodowata skóra wywoływała dreszcze. Nachylił się na jego uchem, tak blisko, że czuł jego oddech, krótki, szybki i cuchnący ludzkim mięsem. – Przesuń go, mój królu... – Suche, popękane wargi były milimetry od jego skóry.

Spojrzał na planszę i ze zmarszczonym czołem śledził każdy pionek. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku białego króla. Palce mu zadrżały. Dwa czarne pionki upadły i potoczyły się po planszy. Kolejny krótki skurcz palców, biały goniec prześliznął zygzakiem wśród czarnej piechoty. Przydeptał miejsca straceńców.

Podniósł białego króla i przesunął go jedno pole w tył. Wciąż był daleko poza zasięgiem czarnego gońca.

Popękane usta ułożyły się w uśmiech, a lodowate powietrze owiało jego skórę wraz z cichym prychnięciem zawiedzenia. Ręka opuściła jego ramię.

– Pójdę na zwiady.

– Zostań – poprosił, a jego głos był popękany i złamany. Słowa szeleściły jak kamyczki pod butem, a wśród sylab czaiła się ciemność. Wyciągnął rękę i przestawił drugiego gońca na ,,biały" koniec planszy.

Kolejne prychnięcie było już bardziej zniecierpliwione. Wargi cofnęły się, obnażajac zęby jak u psa. Sina ręka sięgnęła w stronę planszy z tęsknotą.

– Postaw kogoś na mojej drodze – błagał żałośnie. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. Te same wargi kiedyś mu dziękowały, uśmiechnięte z błogością, sine, z czarną krwią wyróżniającą się jak skaza na diamencie.

Westchnął cicho. Zamknął oczy i uniósł palec wskazujący. Białe pionki poruszyły się w jednym momencie, skacząc beztrosko do paszczy lwa. Czarna królowa ruszyła za nimi, tańcząc majestatycznie raz na białych polach raz na czarnych. Zatrzymała się pośrodku kolorów, jakby nie mogła zdecydować się, która stronę wybrać.

Zamknął oczy, gdy lodowate wargi dotknęły jego policzka w podzięce. Nie chciał pamiętać smaku ludzkiej krwi na nich, ani nieludzkiego mlasku mięsa pomiędzy zębami.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Byli tak bardzo złamani.

Uniósł ręce. Obydwaj królowie wraz z całą armią ruszyli jak jeden mąż do jedynego miejsa, gdzie do tego czasu stało tylko dwóch białych strażników. Pionki zaszeleściły złowieszczo, sunąc nieubłaganie na sam środek planszy.

Poczuł ciężar brody na ramieniu i uśmiech spęknaych warg na szyi. Wzdrygnął się, słysząc cichy szelest, podobny trochę do węża ślizgającego się po podłodze. Zamknął oczy, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie obudzi się z tego koszmaru.

– Chodźmy go nakarmić. – Słowa były delikatne, pełne czułości i uwielbienia, wyszeptane prosto w jego skórę. Zgodził się krótkim kiwnięciem głowy. Zacisnął palce na planszy. Pionki sunęły posłusznie prosto w ramiona śmierci. Czarny goniec już czekał na wielką ucztę, a po lewej stronie króla z krzywą koroną stała królowa. Powietrze było ciężkie z napięcia i pragnienia.

Znowu zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Żyły paliły go z potrzeby, a jego moc po raz pierwszy była pasożytem, wysysając go od środka.

Popękane wargi po raz drugi dotknęły jego skóry. Szczęki drżały ledwie wyczuwalnie, hamowane całą siłą woli przed pochyleniem się i wgryzieniem w bladą skórę.

– Głodny w ciemności – wyszeptał, a jego głos posypał się jak szkło uderzone o kamień. Język przeszkadzał mu w ustach, a gardło palił smak żółci. Patrzył z fascynacją jak trup za nim unosi wężowe ramię i sięga w stronę planszy.

Biały król upadł z głośnym łoskotem, zmieciony z powierzchni jednym małym uderzeniem. W powietrzu zawisł szatański śmiech, pełen ciemności i zapowiedzi krwawej śmierci.

– Jak my wszyscy, mój Królu...


End file.
